


Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?

by will_p



Series: Index Catulorum [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Language, assholes in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Chiama il tuo gatto Vader e poi sarà l’unico essere vivente con cui condividerai il letto in questa casa.”</p><p>“Non volevo chiamarlo—”</p><p>“NEMMENO DARTH È UN’OPZIONE VALIDA.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/gifts).



> CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP NOT SURE HOW TO STOP
> 
> Scritta per il prompt " _modern!AU, Hux e Ren non riescono a essere d'accordo nemmeno ( ~~soprattutto~~ ) sul colore del gatto da adottare_" alla [Notte Bianca #22](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/102223.html?thread=7481935#t7481935) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com). Titolo @ Cats ( _Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats_ ). Una volta scoperto dell'headcanon universale di Millicent, non potevo non unirmi alla festa anch'io.

Per l’occasione, hanno fatto una lista.

Non è una Lista come quella appesa al frigo di Hux, un vero foglio di carta con le regole per l’uso della cucina che deve essere cambiato almeno una volta al mese, perché dopo un po’ l’ordinato elenco di pretese dittatoriali diventa illeggibile sotto il botta e risposta di correzioni, emendamenti e insulti scarabocchiati ogni volta di un colore diverso; è, ad ogni modo, una serie di punti non scritti su cui si sono accordati dopo lunghe e pacifiche trattative.

Qualcuno (Hux) potrebbe avere tirato un piatto contro la testa di qualcun altro (Kylo).

Pacifiche, appunto. Per i loro standard.

Il succo di questa lista è: sì a un gatto, ma

\- deve avere almeno già uno o due anni, perché Hux - parole sue - non ha intenzione di sacrificare il proprio divano alle paturnie adolescenziali di un’altra creatura (Kylo continua a insistere che l’incendio è stato un incidente);

\- deve venire da un gattile, perché Hux non vuole sborsare un centesimo più del necessario e Kylo si mangerebbe un braccio piuttosto che chiedere soldi a sua madre per comprare un animale domestico (se poi così salvano un gatto randagio da una sorte infelice è solo un dettaglio collaterale);

\- deve essere già vaccinato e sterilizzato;

\- deve avere un carattere docile e affettuoso (e il piatto potrebbe essere volato quando sono state pronunciate le parole “sarebbe una bella novità in questa casa”. _Potrebbe_ );

\- non deve essere nero.

Cosa assolutamente ridicola perché questo gatto è un fottuto regalo _per Kylo_ , e Kylo vorrebbe avere la possibilità di scegliere un dannato gatto come vuole lui, ma dopo tre giorni di terrorismo psicologico e spam ossessivo di lolcats via mail Hux ha iniziato a strillare che se Kylo prova a mettergli in casa un gatto anche solo mezzo nero lui lancerà dalla finestra _entrambi_ , per cui c’è stato poco da fare. Anche perché, tecnicamente, l’appartamento in cui finirà il gatto è di Hux.

Kylo ha una casa propria, _tecnicamente_ , ma si rifiuta di mettere piede sotto lo stesso tetto della sua famiglia più del minimo inevitabile, e finché si comporta così sua madre si rifiuta di dargli dei soldi per comprarsi un monolocale da qualche parte, e - è complicato.

Quindi sta quasi sempre da Hux. Ma non vivono insieme. Non stanno nemmeno insieme, _tecnicamente_. Dormire insieme sei giorni su sette non significa stare insieme. Sì, metà del guardaroba di Kylo finisce periodicamente lanciato giù per la tromba delle scale perché lui abbandona vestiti per tutta casa, e ha lentamente conquistato il tavolo in salotto con il suo computer e le sue tempere e i suoi progetti, e stanno per prendere un gatto insieme, ma - è _complicato_ , okay?

L’unica cosa che non era complicata era il suo gatto ideale, ma no, ovviamente Hux deve rovinare anche quello. Aveva già scelto il nome e tutto.

(“Chiama il tuo gatto Vader e poi sarà l’unico essere vivente con cui condividerai il letto in questa casa.”

“Non volevo chiamarlo—”

“NEMMENO DARTH È UN’OPZIONE VALIDA.”)

Perciò ora che sono _finalmente_ pronti a prendere un gatto, Kylo non ha la minima idea di cosa scegliere. Tutto quello che vorrebbe è un dannato gatto nero, possibilmente enorme, magari senza un occhio o con qualche cicatrice terrificante (per _questioni estetiche_ , non perché gatti del genere sono sempre gli ultimi a essere adottati, ovviamente), e non può averlo, mentre tutto quello che vorrebbe Hux è praticamente un peluche che respiri e non faccia altro, che _non esiste_ , quindi la decisione finale potrebbe essere… problematica.

“Cerca solo di non rompere nulla,” dice Hux, e poi per fortuna sparisce con una volontaria a firmare carte prima che Kylo possa iniziare a rompere cose a partire dal suo _naso_.

Chiude gli occhi e inspira piano e cerca di smetterla di digrignare i denti o stringere pugni o, in generale, proiettare l’aria da maniaco omicida che fa tanto comodo quando vuole essere lasciato in pace al bar, ma che potrebbe essere controproducente in una stanza piena di gatti.

O forse no; forse dovrebbe entrare così e dare un pugno al muro e poi tornare a casa con l’unico gatto non fuggito con la coda tra le gambe. Forse tentare di terrorizzare una stanza piena di gatti è il modo migliore per scegliere il suo nuovo animale domestico.

Forse è solo il modo più rapido per farsi bandire da tutti i gattili dello stato.

Perché deve essere _tutto_ così complicato.

Alla fine si decide a entrare non di sua volontà, ma perché il bisbigliare delle ragazze all’ingresso si stava facendo sempre più concitato e poteva sentire i loro occhi piantati addosso, mentre studiavano i suoi anfibi e i suoi pantaloni strappati e le sua giacca nera e tentavano di decidere se chiamare subito la polizia o aspettare prima che tentasse di offrire un gattino in sacrificio a Satana. (È un genere di scrutinio che conosce fin troppo bene.)

La stanza piena di gatti è, in realtà, un ampio salone con finestre luminose e mobili colorati tutti scompagnati, mensole disposte a caso lungo le pareti ad altezze diverse, e una quantità francamente terrificante di giochini colorati sparsi su tutto il pavimento. E ci sono, ovviamente, decine e decine di gatti ovunque.

Volente o nolente, Kylo si guarda intorno e sente la rabbia scivolargli di dosso come un cappotto lasciato cadere a terra. Qualsiasi piano più o meno sensato di restare incazzato in presenza di una stanza piena di gattini va immediatamente in fumo appena messo _davvero_ di fronte a una stanza piena di gattini.

Ci sono gatti di ogni tipo, da micini che non possono avere più di tre o quattro mesi che ruzzolano felici dentro e fuori da un tubo di plastica rosso a gattoni serafici acciambellati in punti sempre più improbabili della sala. C’è un bambino nell’angolo che gioca con un grosso tigrato e una donna e un volontario che discutono al suo fianco, c’è un persiano bianco dentro un cestino che dorme _sopra_ un altro persiano grigio, ci sono gatti che giocano e gatti che dormono e gatti che osservano la situazione e per un istante Kylo ha di nuovo sette anni, gli occhi enormi e il naso schiacciato contro la finestra di un canile, prima che i suoi rovinassero qualsiasi fantasia dicendo che _no, Ben, abbiamo già Chewie, non possiamo prendere altri animali_.

Be’, stavolta non sono loro a decidere.

Il problema è che, fumante di rabbia o meno, tutti i gatti si irrigidiscono appena si accorgono di lui. Kylo stringe i denti, cerca di farsi più piccolo possibile e di muoversi con una grazia che raramente dà prova di avere, ma molti gatti si appiattiscono a terra al suo passaggio, altri si allontanano con gli occhi stretti, un paio addirittura si gonfiano tutti. C’è un bellissimo gatto nero seduto come una statua su una mensola bassa, gli occhi di un giallo brillante e il pelo foltissimo, e a Kylo si spezza un po’ il cuore quando prova ad avvicinarsi e quello fugge più in alto con un guizzo di coda, appollaiandosi in una delle mensole più alte per guardarlo male.

Un problema in meno per Hux, almeno.

Kylo sospira, poi si volta, e si accorge che c’è qualcuno alla sua destra che non sembra avere paura di lui. È un gatto rosso acciambellato su un cuscino in cima ad un mobile, e a essere sinceri non sembra essere _sveglio_ , ma a questo punto Kylo è pronto ad accontentarsi di tutto. Si avvicina piano, guardingo, e quando è di fronte al gatto quello apre un occhio e lo fissa. Kylo ricambia il suo sguardo, trattiene il fiato, e allunga una mano.

Rilascia il sospiro solo quando il micio preme la testa contro le sue dita.

A guardarlo da vicino - la testa piccola, il musetto tondo - gli viene il dubbio che sia una femmina, e quando il micio socchiude gli occhi per guardarlo si accorge che uno dei due è cieco, qualcosa di bianco e spettrale che sicuramente non gli fa gonfiare una bolla di insensato affetto nel petto. Prova a fare dei grattini sotto il mento e la bestiola - gatto? Gatta, decisamente gatta - richiude gli occhi e, immediatamente, inizia a ronfare piano, e Kylo si ritrova appoggiato al mobile con il mento sopra un avambraccio per studiarla ancora più da vicino.

Intorno al naso e ai baffi ha una piccola macchia più chiara, quasi bianca, ma il suo pelo si fa via via sempre più intenso, un vibrante arancione striato di rosso, e quando riapre quel suo occhio verde chiaro Kylo rimane impietrito, perché è— somiglia così tanto a—

C’è un momento di pace perfetta in cui la gatta lo fissa, e lui fissa la gatta.

Poi, lentamente, la gatta si stiracchia, si alza, e _tenta di strappargli al gola con i denti_.

“REN, COSA TI AVEVO DETTO?”

Kylo è in shock. È così sconvolto che riesce solo a tenersi una mano sul viso, premuta sulla guancia che brucia dolorosamente per i graffi _a mezzo millimetro dal suo occhio_ , e a balbettare indignato mentre Hux si avvicina a passo marziale con l’aria da genitore afflitto dalle scenate di un figlio imbarazzante. La gatta si siede sul suo cuscino tutta composta, la perfetta immagine dell’innocenza, e Kylo e a _tanto così_ dal prenderla e lanciarla in faccia a Hux, che i due stronzi se la vedano tra loro invece di prendersela con lui, quando la peggiore delle tragedie accade.

La gatta vede Hux.

Hux vede la gatta.

Si bloccano, entrambi, folgorati da _qualcosa_ , e Kylo si rende conto di essere fottuto.

“Oh, vedo che avete, ehm, conosciuto Millicent,” dice una volontaria con un sorriso colpevole, apparendo dal nulla alle spalle di Hux. Kylo la fulmina con lo sguardo e lei ha la decenza di indietreggiare, ma Hux nemmeno lo vede. Hux non sembra rendersi conto di nulla a parte della gatta demoniaca immobile di fronte a lui, la bocca appena aperta e una faccia da idiota che Kylo non sperava mai di riuscire a vedergli addosso, e quando si muove sembra come in trance. Si avvicina alla gatta e allunga le mani, e Kylo e la volontaria si lasciano sfuggire la stessa identica smorfia di _troppo tardi_ , ma Hux solleva la bestia infame e la bestia infame si lascia sollevare, e alla fine, come per magia, c’è Hux con l’immonda creatura stretta al petto che le accarezza la testa come si tocca un cristallo delicato.

“Wow,” dice la volontaria, e _Cristo santo_ , pensa Kylo, e “Lei,” dice Hux, con tutta la regalità di cui è capace un uomo che sembra sul punto di mettersi a piangere di fronte a una palla di pelo psicotica.

“No.”

“Lei, Ren.”

“Ha cercato di uccidermi!”

Hux stacca gli occhi dal muso della bastarda giusto il tempo di guardarlo con sufficienza. “Devi averle dato fastidio.”

“Be’, ecco, veramente Millicent—”

“Quella gatta è disturbata!”

“Lei o me ne vado.”

Kylo boccheggia, perché l’unica alternativa sarebbe tirare un pugno su quella faccia compiaciuta e nemmeno lui ha così poco autocontrollo da far partire una rissa nel mezzo di un gattile. Anche se la tentazione è _enorme_.

Hux si degna di nuovo di guardarlo, ma stavolta, appena posa gli occhi sul viso di Kylo, qualcosa nella sua espressione si addolcisce. Si avvicina sempre con la gatta in braccio, gli occhi fissi sui graffi sulla sua guancia che ora pulsano in maniera sgradevole, e quando si ritrova di fronte a lui solleva una mano e appoggia le dita sotto i segni sul suo viso, così delicate da increspargli un respiro nel petto. “Kylo, guardala,” mormora, e poi gliela _mette tra le braccia senza preavviso_ , e Kylo—

Si impone di non restare pietrificato, se la stringe saldamente al petto, e la guarda.

È adorabile, sì, ma era adorabile anche prima del simpatico raptus. Sta per dire proprio questo ad alta voce, ribadire il suo no e abbandonare la creatura da qualche parte, quando Hux gli accarezza la guancia. Deglutisce e guarda _lui_ , allora, e al posto della solita espressione di ghiaccio trova un sorriso minuscolo, uno sguardo così caldo che è difficile da sostenere, così riabbassa gli occhi e si rende conto che la gatta gli ha appoggiato la testa contro la gola, che sta facendo piano le fusa nascosta nella sua maglia, e la gatta sembra così fragile e Hux continua a _guardarlo_ e—

“Okay,” dice, la gola asciutta. “Sì, lei, okay.”

Per un attimo il sorriso di Hux potrebbe rivaleggiare il sole.

“Perfetto.” E poi riprende la gatta come se niente fosse, come se non fossero nel mezzo di un _momento importante_ , si volta verso la volontaria stordita e le fa cenno con un gesto imperioso di fare strada, e Kylo resta come un coglione nel mezzo della stanza con le mani ancora sospese in aria e la sensazione che gli abbiano strappato un tappeto da sotto i piedi.

E poi la vede. La vede, la dannata creatura, che si sporge da sopra la spalla di Hux e _lo fissa_ , e Kylo non sa come possa un gatto ghignare malignamente ma non c’è altra descrizione per quello che sta succedendo.

Fa un respiro profondo, abbassa gli occhi, e la sua maglia nera è del tutto _ricoperta_ di peli rossicci.

Fottuto. Completamente fottuto.


End file.
